


Kiss Me in the Storm

by Terrenis



Series: Stormy Days [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Author wants to acknowledge her love for Thunderstorms, Kisses and Confessions in the Storm, M/M, Steve can be a bit dense sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrenis/pseuds/Terrenis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From what he had seen, it confirmed what he had suspected all along. Thor not only controlled the storm. In his own way, he was the storm…Thor/Steve – Ficlet inspired by Luna Sea's "Storm". Unbetaed!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me in the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, but the idea ^^.

ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ

The sound of distant thunder, accompanied by a few flashes, announcing the predicted storm front, woke him up. For a moment Steve was disorientated, needing some time to get a clear head. Not an easy task, because the last few day had been really rough for all of them and even Captain America himself began to feel the effects.

But somehow he managed to get of the fuzziness in his head and took in his surroundings, just to notice that he was still in his room. Alone. Normally it wouldn’t have bothered him much, but something seemed to have changed in the course of the last few months. He had felt it especially, when he was with his team-mates, doing things that didn’t require the saving of the world. Sometimes it was just relaxing to watch some movies together, making excursions or cooking lunch on Sunday.

But it was always at a time like this, when the soldier felt…lonely. At least half of the team had some sort of relationships, be it with each other or someone close. Only he and Bruce were the exception, although he could understand Bruce's intention.

And there was still Thor, self-proclaimed god of thunder. Steve had no idea if the man was what he pretended to be. But he couldn’t deny that he certainly was different from other individuals.

Mighty, powerful and emitting an aura that had fascinated the soldier since they first met. Maybe this had been one of the reasons, why Steve had been secretly so happy, when the blonde god had returned to them, two months after the Big Battle of Manhattan.

Outside, it thundered again, this time closer. Steve could see dark storm clouds out there, occasionally illuminated by lightning. The front was approaching the Avengers Tower and would reach it soon, demonstrating its natural power.

The soldier tossed and turned in his bed, an image coming up that had occurred during their last battle against A.I.M. and burned itself into his mind. It was of Thor hovering about them, surrounded by a gigantic storm cloud, created by him with the help of Mjolnir. It had been a breathtaking sight to see him control the wind, the rain and the lightning, an impressive demonstration of his powers. And it had been the first time, where he had felt those feelings. And these feelings hadn’t decreased, but gotten stronger and stronger.

But still he hadn’t had the guts to confront the god on that account, not necessarily a good characteristic for Captain America. Steve just hoped that he would be able to gather enough courage to cry out to the world that he, Steve Rogers, Supersoldier, was in love with Thor Odinsson of Asgard.

Speaking of Thor…

Steve turned his head to look out of the window. He tilted his head upwards, where he could see the viewing platform and the figure leaning against the illuminated railing. Thor was only clad in his pyjama trousers and looking into distance, the freshening wind playing with his golden mane, caressing it like a lover. And just a look at the Norseman's heavily muscled upper body was enough to make Steve blush like a girl, a pleasant warmth spreading out in his lower abdomen.

As if following a compulsion, the soldier got up, going upstairs to keep his team-mate company, not caring that the tempest would catch up with them soon. It didn’t take him long to reach the observation platform and too position himself next to the blond man,

"You should come with me inside! It looks like it's going to become nasty up here!" Steve said quietly.

Thor glanced shortly at him and then chuckled, putting his hand on Steve's.

"That won't be necessary! I've come up here because of the thunderstorm." The thunderer replied. Steve raised an eyebrow questioningly. Thor just breathed in deeply. "Can't you smell the freshness and the charged air?" he asked the other man, lifting his other hand. 

The soldier watched, as several small lightning bolts were captured by the god's palm, dancing on his skin, before continuing their under the deity's skin along his nervous system, until they finally shot out of the hand, which rested on Steve's. Part of this natural energy came in contact with the Captain's skin, leaving a tingling feeling behind. It was sheer madness. 

"Wow!" was all Steve could get out. From what he had seen, it confirmed what he had suspected all along. Thor not only controlled the storm. In his own way, he was the storm.

Right over them, it thundered and flashed within seconds now. It was just a question of time until it would start to rain. Thor smiled at him und Steve swallowed hardly. Seeing into the storm blue eyes of his secret crush like this, it turned out to be very difficult for him to hold up his inner resistance.

"Did you know that I always go up here when it storms? When I'm in the middle of it, I feel more…alive, because I'm a part of it!" the god replied, suddenly taking Steve's hand and pressed his lips slowly on it.

The blond soldier was flabbergasted, staring at his hand. He hadn’t expected that Thor would be brushing his lips on it like this.

"Thor, I….!" Steve began, but the thunder god silenced him by putting one of his fingers on the soldier's lips. 

"I know what you want to say, Steve! I noticed you looking at me, hoping that you would make the first move. But you didn’t…" Thor's face became heartbroken for a second. "Is there a possibility that you like me, Steven?" the god asked him with a serious expression.

Steve was speechless. All this time, Thor had known and waited for him to make the first step, and he hadn’t noticed. Slapping himself mentally, the soldier only nodded. The blonde god smiled again and asked the more important question.

"Is there a possibility that you love me?"

After a moment of hesitation, Steve nodded again. This time, Thor couldn’t quite hide his grin of pure joy. Taking his finger from Steve's lips, he got closer to the soldier's face until their mouths almost touched.

"Then why are you still hesitating? I've waited long enough." The god whispered, making Steve shiver in anticipation.

The other man didn’t need to be told twice. He grabbed Thor's head and pushed his lips against the ones of the thunder god.

Kissing Thor was – Steve couldn’t even find the right words to describe what he was feeling. Electricity jumped over from Thor's Body on and into his, stimulating it in a way which he hadn’t felt for a while now…

The soldier had no idea how long they had kissed. But when they let go at last, he knew what Thor had meant. And he wanted more.

"Can we do that again?" he whispered. The god let out one of his thundering laughs and pulled Steve close to him.

"As often as you wish and more!" he replied smiling and kissed the soldier anew, who wrapped his arms around the divine being, not even letting go when the wind howled around them and the rain finally drenched them.

Because standing there like that, they felt alive.

ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ

The End?

ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ ƸӜ̵Ʒ

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. It's my first Oneshot with this particular pairing. I'm thinking of doing a sequel to include Bruce, because the poor scientist deserves to be with them ^^.
> 
> Terrenis


End file.
